


Fan trailer for The Wreck of the Charles Dexter Ward

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [21]
Category: Boojumverse
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Fanvid for Elizabeth Bear and Sarah Monette'sThe Wreck of the Charles Dexter WardGo listen to this awesome story here on Drabblecast.org:part 1,part 2





	

**Author's Note:**

> story by: Elizabeth Bear and Sarah Monette  
> audio: Drabblecast 254: The Wreck of the Charles Dexter Ward  
> footage: The Expanse, Farscape, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek Beyond


End file.
